


2. Sorrow

by Detroit_become_Merlin



Series: YHStober [2]
Category: Yandere high school
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, YHStober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin
Summary: YHStober day 2:Invader and Silly both lost their fathers on the same day, Soul yells at Grian
Relationships: Grian & Silly, Grian & Soul, Invader/Silly, Sookie/Soul
Series: YHStober [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	2. Sorrow

They held each other. Tighter and tighter, it was always harder around this time of the year, their fathers’ dead bodies floating around their minds, leaving behind a foul taste in their mouths.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, beard, and coated her girlfriend’s black hair, her breaths stuttered, and she choked on her sobs.

Silly’s hand rubbed her back, she knows what it feels like, she had spent the afternoon and night sleeping on her father’s grave.

Invader doesn’t have that comfort, Paul Blart’s body was sent to Tokyo and buried there while she stayed in the school district. Her mother wouldn’t allow her to see his grave, let alone let her be there for the funeral.

The door to their bedroom opened, and Silly watched as her adoptive brother set two bowls of stew on the table for both of them. His lavender eyes gazed at the two of them sadly, guilt and sorrow swirled in them.

His right eye was odd while his left one stayed the same. While his left eye had a blue iris and black pupil, his right looked ethereal, a lavender iris and two dark purple Ls and dots as a pupil, not for the first time she wanted to ask what happened during his time in Tokyo, but she couldn’t. She wouldn’t.

He left, quietly closing the door to the room. Invader knew there was only one person to blame for her father’s death, and that pink-haired little girl had been her friend, her classmate, her rival, or at least that’s what she thought.

Yuki had been heartbroken, just like her.

Yuki had loved Sam, just like her.

Yuki scared people, just like her.

It scared her, how Yuki and Invader had so much in common, she couldn’t help but feel like a ticking time bomb, what if she snapped, what if she hurt her friends, what if she hurt Silly.

Silly felt her girlfriend hyperventilate and distracted her with a kiss, Silly doesn’t know what’s going on in her girlfriend’s mind, but whatever it is, she wants to get rid of it, it's causing her to panic.

They fell asleep like that, with the sun streaming through the curtains and their bowl of soup untouched and cold. It wasn’t ideal, the circumstances, but Silly and Invader wouldn’t have had it any other way.

On the other side of the house, however, one lone owl clutched a picture of her and her girlfriend to her chest as she sobbed, Sookie had taken her own life, found in a bathroom, wrist bloodied and cut up.

The small owl wailed, and she heard the door open and close. She peeked from under her covers and saw a tray containing a small steaming bowl of soup and a letter.

She reburied herself into the covers and kept crying, long after the sun had set, and the moon rose. She heard the door open again, “Soul?”

“I don’t want to talk” Soul stuttered out, she doesn’t want to pretend anymore, pretend she’s happy, she just wants Sookie, for her to hold her, comfort her, be there for her.

But she’s dead.

“I know love,” She felt someone sit on her bed, from the small crack she could see a pale hand cupping a small steaming bowl of soup. “But I haven’t seen you eat much,”

Soul’s quiet, she didn’t care what Grian had to say, nor what he cooked for her. She heard him sigh, “A lot of people care about you, Soul, We care about you, and we’ll always be there for you.”

“Then where were you when she died” She spat out, she didn’t mean it, but his kind tone and understanding eyes were too much for her. “Where were you when I found her bleeding and gasping on the floor” she screamed and threw her covers off and got up from the bed.

She felt satisfaction when Grian did the same, and he held his hands up in a placating pose. She started marching towards him and felt glee when he stepped back in time with her steps “Where were you when she locked herself in the bathroom, where were you when she wrote her note, where were you when she visited Salex’s grave.”

Grian’s back touched the wall as Soul pounded her fists into his chest, getting more and more incoherent as she goes on, before tiring herself out and clutching at Grian’s shirt, “where were you when she started cutting” It was apparent she wasn’t blaming him now, she wasn’t talking to him.

She didn’t even look at him. Instead, she was looking at the floor as a tiny puddle of tears formed, “I am so sorry” Grian whispered and wrapped his arms around her “I’m so so sorry.”

He cradled her, rocked her, and although he wasn’t Sookie or her parents, he was enough and Soul drifted off into a fitful sleep.

THE END


End file.
